


The Barista and The Bad Boy

by colaismywater



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, coffee shop AU, sorry about that, this is not very Ward friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colaismywater/pseuds/colaismywater
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt:The always so sweet whistlingwindtree/Fierysky said:QuakeRider + coffee shop <3And to be honest, that describes this story very well. It's a QuakeRider coffee shop AU.





	The Barista and The Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> This is my first QuakeRider fic. I had a slight blockade and I thought that writing something else would free my spirit. And it worked. Yes, it took some time, but it worked.
> 
> By the way, I'm really sorry that the characters are so OOC.

"C'mon, Baby. You know you love me." Grant Ward tried his best to  
sound as seductive as he could. He failed. Miserably.

"Ward, the only thing I love about you is the way you pay. For your coffee. Cash. Now." Daisy threw him a death glare. She was so done with this boy. He came into the coffee shop every single day. Twice. Well not every day. Only when she was working. It was creepy. And if they both hadn't been underage, her mother would have already broken his larynx. Daisy was sure. Because it was exactly what Melinda May-Coulson muttered, everytime her daughter told her about Ward.

"Baby, you only talk to me because of my money." Pouting? Really? This boy was insufferable. 

"Ward. I'm only talking to you because you are a paying customer."

"And what is your price?", he said, waving a few bills in front of her. 

Daisy had enough. "Ward, let me explain this in a way, that even you understand it. I don't like you. Not even a bit. The only thing I could ever want from you is that you pay your goddamn coffee. Do you understand this?" After she said what she wanted to say, Daisy made a grab for the money. Of course Ward would pull back. Of fucking course.

With his coffee in one hand and the money in the other, Ward took a few steps backwards. Out of Daisy's reach. But he didn't make it very far, he collided halfway with a solid chest. 

"Get off of me, now" said a voice that was more than a growl than anything else.

Ward didn't turn around immediately, but Daisy could see he was trying to recall the sound of this voice in his head till he found out to whom it belonged. But he didn't know that voice. No one really knew that voice. Ward decided it was better to obey than to try to charm his way out of the situation. Even if he was good at that. When he stepped out of the person's personal space and turned, Daisy and him were finally abled to see who it was. And both their eyes went big, as they did.

Daisy had heard stories about Robbie Reyes, most of them more fiction than facts, but she had to admit that the dark haired boy was intimidating in person. He had a death qglare that rivaled her mother's. And Daisy was more than happy that this glare wasn't directed at her.

"Reyes! God, you scared me. Didn't even know you could talk." Ward tried to act nonchalantly, but his eyes were darting all over the coffee shop. 

Probably looking for the fire escape, Daisy thought and snorted. The center of her amusement was startled by the sound, but Robbie Reyes never stopped glaring at Ward.

When Ward noticed Robbie's staring, he made a step back, so that Robbie could step closer to the counter.

"Here, Reyes. Get yourself some caffeine, you seem to be the kind of guy who gets grumpy without his coffee", Ward snickered boyishly and grinned smugly at Daisy.

"Can't." Robbie's voice was even sterner than before.

"What?"

"I can't buy coffee, because the asshole in the row in front of me, was so invested in molesting the barista and making an idiot out of himself, that while doing so, he forgot to pay for his fucking coffee. And if that transaction isn't finished, I can't buy any coffee", his eyes wandered from Ward's eyes to Daisy's as he said it, and for a second, Daisy could have sworn that she saw amusement in Robbie Reyes' eyes. 

When Robbie's gaze returned to Ward, the latter noticed that it was him, who was still holding the bills for his unpaid coffee. 

"Who do you think you are?!", Ward's face turned pink from anger and he Puffer himself up. Like a smaller, more pathetic version of an ostrich.

Robbie, meanwhile, stepped in Ward's personal space, noticed satisfied that the other boy retreated immediately and took the bills out of his hand and placed them on the counter.

They still stood nose to nose to each other, as Robbie spoke up again. "As you said. I'm grumpy without my coffee. And now get lost. I've heard that her mother is a cop and those usually don't like it when people molest their kids at work."

Ward was so shocked that Daisy almost pitied him, of course only if he wouldn't be Grant Ward. Another glare from Robbie and Ward made a bee line for the door.

After the two of them watched Ward leaving, Robbie turned back to Daisy and she could have sworn again that she saw an actual smile on his face.

"Wow, that was...", Daisy started, but didn't really know how to continue.

"Awk...Ward?" 

The two of them locked eyes and started laughing. It was a full-hearted laugh on both sides and suddenly Daisy noticed that Robbie's eyes basically sparkled when he smiled.

"Do I have something in my face?" Of course, Robbie Reyes would notice her stare.

"No, no. I was just surprised that you can smile." As Daisy noticed what she had said, she blushed. Robbie just raised an eyebrow.

"I... I mean- not that you can't- more that you... That you don't. Because you are all cool and brooding and stuff, you know? Tall, dark and handsome and stuff..." Stop stuttering, Daisy, she thought, but obviously couldn't stop herself. Normally, rambling was her dad's expertise.

"Handsome?" Robbie was now leaning on the counter and watched her with an amused grin.

Now it was Daisy's turn to look for the fire escape. In front of her stood her Highschool's local bad boy. Leather jacket, Dodge Charger driving, dark-eyed, overly handsome bad boy. And she stared at him with her mouth agape. Okay, Daisy, she thought. I can do this. First, close your mouth, second, answer him!

But, how? Daisy started looking around and found the perfect answer.

"Hi! I'm Daisy, your barista today. What can I get you?" Well, maybe not the perfect answer. But an answer at least. Robbie watched her intently as her face started to hurt from her "only use for customers" smile. 

"Well, a plain black coffee should do." Robbie said after some consideration. 

"And what size? I mean- Not your size, the cup's size! No-not the size of my- my- my cups", she stuttered while looking down on her boobs, of which she was suddenly very aware of, "THE COFFEE CUPS! Their size. Not my-", Another gesture towards her boobs and Daisy was sure she would die of self-humiliation. 

"Small, please. I'm not a fan of coffee." Robbie answered, but she could see that he had a hard time suppressing a laughter.

Relieved that she could focus on a new task, she fixed his coffee and took his money, as he paid. After they said their goodbyes and Robbie put all his spare in the tip jar, he made his way to the coffee shop's exit. And then his words finally reached Daisy.

"Robbie, wait! Why are you here if you don't like coffee?"

Robbie turned halfway in the door and only gave her a knowing smile as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any typos and other mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
